


Best Friends Count

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Michael Novotny, Boys Kissing, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Confrontations, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Mentioned Michael Novotny, Rewrite, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: After yet another kiss between Michael and Brian Justin confronts Brian. He was supposed to be the only one getting kissed.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	Best Friends Count

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Okay so re-watched season 2 episodes 11 and 12. I came up with this afterwards because Brian seriously had his mouth on Michael way too much in those two episodes. Kissing ones best friend on the mouth falls under kissing no one else, but Justin so on with the story.
> 
> Also with this in mind Ian never will happen.

Justin was sure that Brian didn't think he'd meant Michael too when he'd said no kissing anyone, but him on the mouth. He had though, but he'd let it go for the time being until today. He didn't know why it annoyed him so much. Since he'd known them it was their thing, but it pissed him off lately. It wasn't like Brian was going to go fuck Michael. So he had hoped now that Michael had Ben that they'd stop doing it. He'd hoped before that really when they'd agreed on the rules. The second that Brian tried kissing him now he stopped him. He wasn't going to have second hand kiss from Michael near him. He wasn't that bad, but he wasn't wanting nothing to do with Michael in that way. 

"What's wrong?" Brian asked surprised Justin turned him down. 

It had been a while since it had happened. If he thought about it since they'd had the blow up over zukini man. That defiantly wasn't his finest hour. They'd worked it out though and it had been smooth sailing since then. He wasn't expecting to be met by Justin's hand instead of his mouth. He also couldn't figure out what he'd done that had Justin acting like he was. 

"Am I a joke to you?" Justin asked figuring it was now or never. "I mean you're the one that came up with the rules. I added to them yet I can't figure why you keep breaking the one mother fucking rule. So please tell me why in the fuck you let him fucking kiss you again? Why the fuck do you even kiss him to start with?" Justin asked. "Did you think because it's Michael it doesn't count? It does, we agreed or at least I thought we did so the next time you want to go kiss your best friend don't try and kiss me afterwards." He hadn't meant to snap, but he was tired of it. "Better yet DO NOT KISS HIM." 

Brian wasn't expecting the response he got looking at Justin not sure what to say. It was Michael they'd always done it, half the time he was drunk when it happened or high. There were others when he was sober though like tonight when he'd had them over to help plan the wedding. He could tell Justin was pissed off before he'd even finished by yelling at him. The look in Justin's eyes alone gave off how upset he was. It was an impulse thing he thought, but telling that to Justin wasn't going to help. Justin had never shouted at him that loudly before not even over his fuck ups. Justin quitting art school at first had been a close one, but this was different. 

"I don't think you're a joke. I guess I didn't realize it." Brian finally said. "I won't do it anymore if you feel that way about it. I wasn't trying to piss you off." He said. 

"It's how I have always felt when you did it. We never had rules before though so I let it go. I just couldn't do it anymore because it's not fair to Ben or me." Justin said more calmer now. "So please go to the bathroom and wash your mouth out before coming back if you haven't already." He walked away going towards the bedroom to go to bed. 

He didn't want to fight with Brian. Their lives were going almost perfect and he loved it. He'd finally gotten Brian like he'd always wanted; to his self, for the most part. He might love it more if it was just the two of them, but he didn't want Brian to change that much. It wouldn't be the man he fell in love with that night. He was hoping that Brian would actually do what he said he would. He hadn't lately because he kept kissing Michael, which he guessed it was better than breaking it with some stranger. 

It still didn't make it right in his book because it actually felt like Michael could be the exception to anything. If Michael hadn't gotten back together with Ben it could even mean Brian might get drunk enough one night, or high, and fuck him. That thought hurt even more than seeing Brian kissing Michael at times. He didn't know if he could ever handle walking in on that. It would be the one thing that might actually break him. He loved Brian probably too much if some shrink ever thought to study his brain. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian watched Justin crawl into their bed not bothering to see if he even went to the bathroom. He was defiantly in the dog house at the moment, but at least Justin hadn't left. The last time he'd been upset at him he'd gone running to Debbie. He'd already brushed his teeth and washed his mouth out though. He'd planned on having some fun with Justin before they went to sleep. He just wasn't sure if his Sunshine was going to send the storm clouds away for that to happen. He always said sorry was bullshit, but some times it wasn't. He'd hurt Justin's feelings by doing what he'd always done. 

He went to their bed getting in it putting his front to Justin's back holding him close. "I'm sorry, I didn't think before I did it. It's reflexes, which isn't an excuse. I won't do it again if you'll forgive me for being a jerk." Brian said leaning in pressing his mouth to Justin's bare shoulder. "It's something else too though. Something else is running through that brilliant mind of yours."

Justin sighed knowing he wanted to stay mad at Brian, but he was enjoying the touches and kisses too much. He loved everything about Brian so much that it sucked when he could hurt him with the way he felt for him. He turned over facing Brian seeing the look in his eyes. He knew he wasn't lying about not doing it again. It was a thing he'd done for years though, which meant it might take time for him to actually stop. He moved his hand up cupping Brian's face looking at the man he loved so much. 

"It's not an excuse and you can't promise me not again. I will hope you won't though because even if you can't say it to me; I love you. I know you care about me, but seeing the two of you kiss sucks. Even if it means nothing to you it might to him." Justin said. 

He didn't know if he could tell Brian the image that had been going through his mind. He should have known that Brian would know there was something more. He let out a breath debating on coming clean. He knew Brian would only keep asking until he did tell him. It was horrible to even think about, but saying it out loud would be stupid more than likely. He knew Brian better than anyone else, he wouldn't go fuck Michael. He just couldn't get the fucking picture out of his head seeing Michael sitting with Brian on the bed earlier kissing. It was what had made it that much worse.

"I know you said you would never do it, him. Yet when I saw you two kiss in here that's exactly where my brain went. You fucking him in our bed and I walked in on it. I know it's stupid, but it's where my mind went. You think I've never thought about what might have happened if you ever finished that hand job. Things could be different, I might not be here now; he would." Justin confessed not able to meet Brian's eyes knowing his thinking was wrong. Brian was going to laugh at him more than likely. 

Brian hadn't thought about the unfinished hand job in a long time. He'd shoved it out of his mind and thought Justin had forgotten about it too. It was clear that he hadn't and it was eating away at him. Justin wouldn't even look at him right now, which told him that it was more than tonight he'd thought about it. He couldn't just laugh it off like he did in the past though like when he'd first told Justin when they'd been at Woody's. That was over a year ago now, but after everything Justin still worried about that.

"I am never going to fuck Michael, I'm never going to finish that hand job either." Brian said tilting Justin's head up so he was looking into his eyes. The blue eyes he had fallen in love with yet he couldn't say it out loud. He was a fucking coward to tell Justin what he felt. It would take away the worry that those beautiful eyes held that looked close to tears at his fears. "Most of all I am promising you this, I will not kiss Michael again. I want to be here with you, not him. He's got Ben like you said. You are the only person I am ever going to kiss again." He finished before moving in and doing so. 

Justin let Brian kiss him unlike earlier when he'd put his hand up. What Brian had said he'd seen that it was the truth. He'd saw more there in his eyes as if he was trying to say what he felt with just a look. He knew Brian cared about him, but hearing that he wasn't going to kiss Michael again helped. It also helped that Brian hadn't laughed at him for his thinking. He opened his mouth letting Brian's tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. He just wished his other brain would start working right now. He figured his dick hadn't caught up yet though because it wasn't hard at all.

"As much as I would love to let you fuck me right now, it's not happening. Even if I have forgiven you, my cock hasn't." Justin said when they pulled away for air. "I figure that's your punishment for breaking the rules; no sex tonight. I'll spare you sleeping on the couch though. I'm trusting you not to do it again, but be warned if those reflexes do happen; the couches is yours for a week." Justin added giving Brian a serious look before he let a smile out. 

Brian sighed, but he couldn't expect Justin to want to jump him even after he'd promised it wouldn't happen again. He kissed Justin again before moving so he was lying on his back. Justin moved resting his head on Brian's chest listening to his heart beating. It was one of his favorite sleeping positions. The second being Brian slipping back into him while they slept. It made him feel safe with Brian holding him in his arms being close as they could without sharing a body. No one else would ever get that part of him. He trusted no one else that much because some times, like now, he still felt vulnerable. 

"I guess you're not going to strip either?" Brian asked. "You'd be more comfortable." 

Justin thought about it for a second before he sat up taking his shirt and briefs off tossing them out of the bed. He pulled the cover back up over them before getting comfortable again. He kissed Brian's chest before letting his eyes close. He felt better now that he'd talked with Brian, even if he'd snapped at first. They did have communication problems some times, but they were still working on them.

"Go to sleep, Brian. I love you." Justin said like he did every night. He wasn't expecting it to be said back. He'd felt it in the kiss and Brian's words. 

Brian moved his arm so he had it wrapped around Justin more securely watching him as he drifted off to sleep. He told his self he wasn't going to do it again, he was going to make sure he didn't kiss Michael again. He couldn't let Justin feel like he had again. He'd betrayed him even if it had only been Michael. He did love Justin even if the words made him want to run and hide. Michael had told him to just admit it, but he couldn't do it. He was terrified he'd some how lose Justin in some way if he said them. He let out a sigh kissing the top of Justin's head. If he didn't say them one day he might lose Justin too. He could lose him if he didn't let his bad habit of kissing Michael go too. 

"I won't do it again. I feel the same way about you." Brian said letting his eyes close. He hoped by morning Justin could let it go and he'd be able to show him how much he would make it up to him. He smiled thinking about how much he loved and cared about Justin. "I love you," He whispered knowing that Justin was asleep as he drifted off too.

Justin smiled wanting to scream with happiness, but he knew Brian thought he was asleep. One day he'd get him to say it to him while he wasn't thought to be asleep. It was those words that gave him peace to actually fall asleep believing Brian wasn't going to do it again. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No More Free Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292982) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13)




End file.
